russelfandomcom-20200213-history
97.9 Home Radio Schedule
979 Home Radio—This is the FM station of Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. The new 979 Home Radio with the tagline Feels Good to be Home is currently playing old and new soul sentimental songs that relieve good memories, and make you feel at ease whether you are at home, in school, in the workplace or in transit. As the number 1 easy listening music station in Mega Manila, 979 Home Radio has a branched out to give every Filipino a feel good music programming. Home Radio plays the good songs from a wide music genre; with the easy listening favorites and adult contemporary music from the 70s, 80s, 90s and today's hits in a perfect mix with love songs, classic hits, mellow hits, soft rock, pop, R&B and dance, as well as OPM, while accommodating today's powerfull ballads and vocal melodies. We can be heard through FM channel or internet streaming on the website or through Home Radio app, bringing back the soft hits format, primarily targeting 13 to 50 years old listeners and captivating people from different economic class. Profile 979 HOME RADIO MANILA – It Feels Good To Be Home Playing the good songs and beautiful music all day long 24/7, 979 Home Radio Manila is one of the top 12 ranked radio networks in Mega Manila and considered as the #1 easy listening music station that make you feel at ease whether you are at home, in school, in the workplace or in the office. Providing innovative, engaging, informative and entertaining programs nationwide through an Easy Listening format, adult contemporary and soft hits from old and new, targeting the 13-50 age bracket of 60% Female and 40% Male in the classes A, B, and C. 979 Home Radio Manila operates with its provincial stations: *951 Home Radio Naga *923 Home Radio Legazpi *895 Home Radio Iloilo *1067 Home Radio Cebu *935 Home Radio Cagayan de Oro *987 Home Radio Davao *983 Home Radio General Santos The radio station is proud of less talk, more music mantra, accepted widely in public and private offices, at hime, or in school, as well as drive time radio listeners. Visit the website: :www.979homeradio.com Follow us: :Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/979homeradionatural :Twitter - https://twitter.com/979HomeRadio :Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/979homeradio/ Schedule :Monday-Friday :6 am - Morning Madness and Alex (Alex) :9 am - The Braggy Brunch Show (Braggy) :11 am - Emotions in Motion with Toni - the best of the 80s and 90s love songs (Toni) :2 pm - The Couch with Jason on the Radio (Jason on the Radio) :5 pm - Totally 80's with Migz with a Z - the best of the 70s, 80s and 90s (Migz with a Z) :8 pm - Dear Jamie (Jamie) :12 mn - Overnite @ Home with John Journey (John Journey) :3 am to 6 am - Music automation :Saturday :6 am - Morning Madness and Alex (Alex) :9 am - The Braggy Brunch Show (Braggy) :11 am - H20: Home Radio Easy 20 - Top 20 easy listening hits (Braggy) :1 pm - It's Complicated with Harry (Harry) :5 pm - Homestretch with Chad (Chad) :8 pm to 12 mn - Music automation :Sunday - Sunday All-Day Classics (the best of the golden 70s, 80s and early 90s easy listening music - 4am - 12mn) :4 am - Music automation :1 pm - It's Complicated with Harry (Harry) :5 pm - Homestretch with Chad (Chad) :8 pm - Dear Jamie (Jamie) :12 mn - Overnite @ Home with John Journey (John Journey) :3 am to 6 am - Music automation 'Segments' * Home Radio Network News - Top-of-the-hour newscast; Monday to Saturday, 6am-7pm. * Road Patrol - An hourly traffic updates from trapik.com, Monday to Friday 6:15am-5:15pm and every hourly on the 15s and 45s. * Jackiepedia (Jackie) * Music on Demand - every Thursday and Friday, a segment plays the title of your favorite song from the 80s and 90s. Just send your top 5 requests, if we choose your songs then you win a prize. Tickets for Splash Island and a special gift from PMCM Events Management, your number 1 event management and PR company. Every Thursday, entries. Then on Friday, the announcement on air and here in Facebook. Please drop by our station on weekdays to claim your prizes. See also *Cover Photos